Consumers often have difficulty managing their spending. The shift from the use of currency to innovative financial tools, such as credit and debit cards, online payment systems, direct account withdrawals, etc., makes it increasingly difficult for individuals to maintain a strong grasp over their spending habits and ensure they are meeting their savings goals. It becomes increasingly helpful for individuals to set rules in advance of making spending decisions in order to ensure compliance with sound financial management strategies while meeting long-term budgetary goals.